What He Does
by KyF777
Summary: "No problem Bella. Like I said, I'm not a jerk." He said "And I'm sorry you hate me." he added "I- I don't hate you Edward." I said quietly and it was the truth. Sure I use to hate him, but now.. not anymore. BXE ALL-HUMAN


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, JUST THE EVENTS THAT I HAVE PLACED THEM IN!:) **

Edward Cullen.

The name made my blood curdle. I hated that boy with all of my heart. He was a jerk to say the least. He was the schools player and he liked to make it so every girl in the school was chasing after him but keeping his distance so they wanted him all the more.

Except for me. The day he moved here I knew to steer clear of that bronze haired Adonis. I knew that if I let him get even a little bit close to me that I would be one of the idiotic teenage girls fawning over him too.

So, imagine my surprise when my brother, my own flesh and blood, invited him over for an over-nighter. Let's just say…. Jasper was a little surprised at how mad I was. How could my _brother _invite the _thing_ I hated the most over so he could be friends with him! I mean sure they were on the same baseball team together but still! I hated this boy and he knew it!

And yet he did it. Edward Cullen came walking into my house laughing loudly with my brother at 6:30 Friday night. I had been sitting on the couch in my living room when they walked in laughing about some stupid baseball joke Jasper had told him. Jazz ruffled my hair as he walked over and plopped onto the couch and I huffed loudly and stormed into the kitchen trying to avoid Edward.

As I left I had to look at Edward seeing as he was in my way, not like I wanted to look at him. His hair was messy like usual and he was wearing a mariner's baseball jersey shirt and jeans that sagged just a little. He smirked at me as I shoved past him and entered the safety of my kitchen. I was making myself some top ramen when I heard Edward and Jasper talking in the other room.

"Dude… you didn't tell me Bella Swan was your sister." Edward was saying to Jazz

"Well I didn't think it mattered.." Jazz replied with a little laugh as he put a video game into the Xbox

Edward made a grunting sound as he stuffed a chip in his mouth and Jazz handed him a controller. They started the game and after a few seconds of shooting I heard "What grade is she in?" that was Edward.

"She's a year younger than us so… Sophomore…." Jazz replied slowly "Why?"

"Oh, I dunno.." Edward replied quickly and I was a little confused by this. Why was this jerk talking about me with my brother?

I was confused so I finished making my top ramen and went up to my room to enjoy it in quiet. I was sitting on my bed reading _Wuthering Heights_ again when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Edward standing in my room. I glared at him and he smirked "sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." He apologized and I rolled my eyes.

"It's the door behind you… you know the _open _door where you can _see _the bathroom.." I hissed at him while trying to keep myself from calling him something I'd most likely regret later.

He laughed and put his hands up in defense "wow.. Sorry I didn't mean to… hey… what's this?" he asked as he went to pick up a picture that was sitting on my desk by the door.

I leaped up and snatched it out of his hands before he could touch it. I never let _anyone_ touch this picture. He looked at me with wide eyes and I pointed at the door telling him to leave. He did and I slammed the door shut and looked at my picture. It was of me and my dad. It was one of only three pictures in existence of us. I kissed the picture and put it back in its spot before going back my bed and grabbing my phone.

I sent a text to my best friend Alice asking her to come over because I couldn't stand being here with only Jazz and Edward being here seeing as my mom was out of town. She of course said she would be right over and sure enough, ten minutes later she was knocking on my door. I opened it and let her in and we ran up to my room.

"So what do you wanna do Bella?" she asked me and I shrugged

"I dunno, you're the guest, you choose!" I said with a laugh and she smiled

"You sure you want ME to chose?" she laughed and I shrugged

"Why not, I dunno what to do so just chose!" she smiled evilly

"Well….. Then… I heard Jasper and Edward putting in a movie… lets go watch it with them!" I shook my head immediately.

"No Alice. That's a horrible idea." I protested.

"Bella! You said I could choose and that's what I want to do!" She whined and I rolled my eyes but followed her downstairs anyway.

When we got down stairs the previews for the movie were just ending and jasper looked up at us and smiled when he saw Alice.

"ALICE!" he yelled and gave her a big hug and Alice laughed "Hi Jazz, it's nice to see you too!" as she hugged him back.

I knew they both liked each other but neither had admitted it yet. It seemed natural though because Alice had been coming over at least three times a week for the past five years that we had been friends. I smiled and then remembered that I would have to sit somewhere and since Jazz and Edward had been sitting on one couch each Alice went to sit with Jazz and there was no spot left for me except next to Edward.

I internally groaned as I sat down as far away as possible from him and waited for Jazz to start the movie. When the beginning of _Captain America_ started I could breathe again and forgot that the person I hated the most was sitting a few feet away from me.

I became absorbed in the first 45 minutes of the movie. I had to admit, the guy who played Capitan America was HOT! Well when he was all muscular and not the scrawny guy in the beginning of the movie.

After a while though, I became aware of a set of eyes looking at me. I looked over at Jasper and Alice who were sitting there watching the movie and knew it wasn't either of them. Then I realized there was only one other person there in the room with us. Edward Cullen.

I blushed. Yes, I effing _blushed _because Edward Cullen was staring at me. Holy crap what is wrong with me.

It was hard to watch the remainder of the movie because every single part of me was on high alert. I felt like if someone was to touch me I might explode. In a good way. I didn't know what was going on, I just knew that there was one person who was doing this to me. Edward freaking Cullen and his effing eyes.

When there were about ten minutes left in the movie I noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore and I let out a breath I had been holding for a few minutes. I watched the end of the movie and wished it would end faster. This was horrible. I wanted to leave this room and yell at Alice for making me do this. As Jazz was getting up to get the lights turned back on I felt something land in my lap. I looked down and it was my phone.

I looked up at Edward with a glare and he smirked at me again. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face and instead got up and went up to my room with Alice trailing behind.

We got into my room and I flopped on my bed and covered my face with my pillow before screaming as loud as possible.

"What's wrong Bella?" came my best friend's innocent voice

I pulled my pillow away from my face and glared at her "Don't act all innocent. I'm so mad at you right now." I said to her. Of course I wasn't _really _mad at her, I was just mad at the situation she put me in.

"What happened?" she asked and I told her everything that happened during the movie including him throwing my cell phone back to me which reminded me that he was looking at my phone. I picked up the stupid thing and looked through it trying to figure out what he did. When I hit the contacts button I saw there was one opened. It was his number.

"What the…" I muttered and Alice jumped onto my bed to look over my shoulder at my phone

"What the heck?" Alice said and I shrugged going to erase it "NO DON'T DO IT BELLA!" I paused with my thumb over the delete button and looked at her questioningly "You need to text him and ask why he gave you his number!" she explained

"Uhh not happening, Alice." I shook my head no and she pouted

"Please Bella? I'm dying to know what he wanted!" She gave me her best puppy dog yes and Alice was scary good at puppy dog eyes.

"I already had to sit through that stupid movie for you, why are you making me do this?" I groaned and started to type a text to him.

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 9:45 Pm**

**Hey Edward. This is Bella. Why did you put your number in my phone?**

"Happy Alice?" I said as I pushed the send button and she smiled at me

"Of course I am." She chirped and I rolled my eyes

"So you and Jazz?" I asked her and she blushed a little and smiled shyly

"Well… I dunno. I like him a lot but I dunno if anything will come of it. I mean he's older than us and I just don't think he likes me that way. Plus its kinda weird that i like your brother!" she laughed and I shrugged

"It's not that weird." I said "I mean, you've been my best friends for like five years now and you see him all the time so it's not that big of a deal."

"Well I guess that is true.." she said

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he's into you too. I mean I see the way he looks at you and how he likes hugging you. It's obvious."

"Really?" she asked hopefully

I nodded "Just promise me one thing Ali."

"Anything." She smiled

"Just…. Don't tell me about… _things _you two do if you know what I mean.." I said and she laughed

"Ok I promise." She giggled and I fake gagged showing her I really didn't want to know anything like that if they ever got together "Oh Bella! We could be sisters someday!" she squeaked and I just laughed as my phone buzzed beside me. I read the text as Alice rambled on and on about Jasper.

**From: Edward**

**Received At: 9:55 Pm**

**What's wrong with giving my number to a pretty girl? ;)**

I blushed deep red and typed a reply

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 9:56 Pm**

**Nothin. **

Just a matter of seconds later I got his reply

**From: Edward**

**Received At: 9:56 Pm**

**What?**

I rolled my eyes and typed back

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 9:57**

**Nothin. I just don't exactly want to talk to you.**

I listened to Alice as she continued talking about her very planned out future with my brother and it was incredibly funny to watch how she got all happy about this.

**From: Edward**

**Received At: 9:59 Pm**

**Why not? What did I do?**

Did he not know he was a freakin player? That's a stupid question; of course he knew he was.

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 10:00 Pm**

**Because you get every freaking girl at school swooning over you and you treat them all the same. I don't want anything to do with that. Sorry, I'm going to bed.**

"Bella? Bellllllllla?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face and I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I asked as I pushed send on my phone

"Did he reply?" she asked me even though she knew the answer and I nodded showing her the texts. I finished showing her the last one when I got a new text from him

**From: Edward**

**Receved At: 10:02 Pm**

**Swooning? Ok goodnight beautiful.**

"Ew." I muttered and ignored the text. Alice and I watched the Notebook and cried a lot. When the movie was over I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:30 so Alice and I decided to go to sleep.

I laid there in my bed as I listened to my best friend's breathing slow down and knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but after a hour and a half I decided it was useless and got up quietly to go get a midnight, or two-o-clock-in-the-morning, snack knowing that Edward and Jasper would both be asleep by now.

I walked down stairs in the dark and when I reached the kitchen I noticed the fridge was open and there was someone looking in it. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was Edward because his hair was a dead giveaway, even in the dark. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat "Can I help you?" I asked and he jumped and spun around.

"Oh.. I.. uh.. Hey Bella." He smiled crookedly and I rolled my eyes. _Not gonna work on me stupid._ "What are you doing down here?" he asked me

"I came to get a snack.. Plus its sort my house so I should be asking you what you're doing looking though our fridge." I said and he smiled closing the door.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I'm hungry so I'm getting food." He said and I walked over to the cupboard with my favorite snacks out. I grabbed a box of wheat thins and walked over to the kitchen island putting my snack down I got the ranch out of the fridge and sat down at the island and started to eat the delicious snack.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard Edward mutter and I shrugged knowing he would anyways. He sat down and I offered him the box so he could take a few.

"So.. _swooning?"_ he asked me and I nodded and swallowed my bite

"Yeah, pretty much every girl in the school is all over you and you treat them like they are nothing. It's really annoying and it just shows how you think you're too good for any of them. All I hear as I walk down the halls anymore is 'Oh Edward looked at me today!' 'Oh Edward walked past me today' 'Edward this, Edward that.' It's really annoying." I said and took another wheat thin and he laughed

"I don't think I'm too good for anyone." He said with a chuckle.

"Then why don't you do something, show them that you're not interested or… something. It's just freaking annoying."

"Because it doesn't matter if they are… _swooning_ over me or not. I only have eyes for this one girl and that's all that matters. Look, Bella, I'm really not an arrogant jerk like you seem to think I am."

"Well it sure seems like you are." I mumbled.

"Well I'm not." He said firmly "I honestly have only had two girlfriends. And they weren't even serious girl friends. Like I said, all those girls who are chasing after me are just other people that I have to go to school with. I think it's cute that you're jealous though." He said with a smirk I could see though the darkness

"Well all those other girls a- wait. _Jealous? _You think I'm _jealous?_" I laughed out loud at that one "No no no. See I _pity_ those girls. I pity how they have to through themselves at you to try and feel good about themselves. I pity the fact that they have to keep their friends close so that they can monitor their progress with you and figure out what is 'working' and what isn't. It's ridiculous." I said with a laugh. I wasn't jealous. No I wasn't. Ok… maybe a little… no. no. no. I was NOT. I was not jealous of the girls at school who were throwing themselves at Edward effing Cullen.

He just laughed and I glared at him. We just sat there for a few minutes eating wheat thins and then he spoke again.

"Bella?" he asked and I looked at him "why did you get so mad at me when I looked at that picture earlier?" he asked

"Umm.. It's a long story." I mumbled looking down

"In case you haven't noticed, it's two in the morning. We have time." He said

"Umm well… there are only three pictures of me and my dad in existence. And that was one of them." I said quietly

"Oh.. What happened to him?" he asked me gently and for some reason, I told him.

"He was in the army and left the day after I was born because of deployment and wasn't able to return until I was three years old. I remember that day a little bit. Not much but I can still remember it. We went to the airport to meet him and I remember my mom crying and leaping into his arms. I remember how Jazz looked happy to see him, mom showed us lots of pictures of him so we could know who he was and Jazz understood more about this than I did. I remember hiding behind moms legs because this man was so new to me. Jazz came over to me and grabbed my hand and took me over to dad and he hugged dad to show it was ok. I walked over and hugged the man called my father for the first time." I took a breath trying not to cry. "Dad was only able to be with us for about two months before he was deployed again and those two months were amazing. We did so much stuff together and had so much fun with our dad. Then he left us again. The first picture of us is the day I was born. The second was of the day he came home. And the third was of me and him the day he left us for the last time. Two months later, he was killed in action." At the end I was crying. Sobbing actually.

Edward leaned over and hugged me to him. I didn't even care that it was Edward anymore. Right now he wasn't the jerk I thought he was. Right now he was sitting here comforting me trying to make me feel better.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Bella. I know it's hard. I'm sorry… shhh its ok." he muttered over and over again trying to calm me down and it was actually working.

When I calmed down enough to speak I wiped my tears away and looked him in the eyes "thank you Edward." I mumbled and he smiled

"No problem Bella. Like I said, I'm not a jerk." He said "And I'm sorry you hate me." he added

"I- I don't hate you Edward." I said quietly and it was the truth. Sure I use to hate him, but now.. not anymore. Maybe I never did. I don't know. I just knew that I didn't hate him and I didn't know what I felt towards him anymore.

He just nodded and I reached for another wheat thin before realizing they were all gone. Darn. I looked over at Edward "Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded "Who is the girl?" I asked him and he smiled crookedly

"I think it's time you go to bed." He said and I rolled my eyes

"So you're not telling me?" I asked and he nodded before leaving. I groaned and got up to put the ranch away and throw the wheat thins box in the recycling bin before I walked up stairs to my room.

I turned the corner and jumped in the air when I saw someone standing next to my door. It was Edward. I walked closer and stopped about ten feet away from him "What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.

He closed the distance between us. A mere foot between us now. I looked up at him and he smiled "I forgot to say goodnight." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes looking away. "Come on Bella, just a hug?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes but hugged him anyways. It felt nice. The embrace lasted much longer than it should have but I didn't mind.

I felt him turn his head from over my shoulder and he whispered in my ear so softly I thought he was just breathing. "You." He breathed.

I pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "You." He said louder this time but still whispering. "The girl I have eyes for. It's you." He murmured and I blushed. All of a sudden I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and hold me close. Lips on lips. I don't know why so don't ask me, but all of a sudden, I needed his lips.

And that's what I got.

He leaned in and kissed me once, just a peck and pulled away. I put my hands on his face and shook my head as I pulled his beautiful face towards me again. This time, it wasn't a peck. His lips crashed onto mine and they fit so perfectly together. Edward's arms snaked around my waist and one of my hands was in his hair, the other still on his face. He pulled me closer to him until I couldn't possibly be closer. The kiss was full of passion from both of us. Passion that he had sort of just admitted and passion that I still had hidden inside me. Passion neither of us knew we had. This was bliss. Edward licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged. His tongue explored my mouth and I liked it so much. I wanted more. But it was three in the morning and we both needed to sleep tonight. We kissed for who knows how long when he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"See. Told you I didn't hate you." I mumbled.

"See. Told you I only had eyes for one girl." He returned.

"Mmm." I hummed and he pecked my lips again

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered kissing my forehead before walking down the stairs to the living room where he and jasper were supposed to be asleep.

I leaned against to door and smiled to myself in one of those cliché blissful moments. I turned and opened my door before walking into my room.

I flopped onto my bed and checked my phone. One new text.

**From: Edward**

**Received At: 3:06 Am**

**I like wheat thins ;)**

I replied with a blissful smile

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 3:06 Am**

**I like your lips ;)**

A few seconds later and I was reliving that kiss in my head. I could still taste his lips. I felt my hone buzz.

**From: Edward **

**Received At: 3:08 Am**

**I like you :)**

I blushed in the dark. Sure it was through text and not the way I wanted to hear that but considering our little make-out scene I figured It would do.

**To: Edward**

**Sent At: 3:09 Am**

**I like you too :)**

And it was true. I liked Edward Freaking Cullen. And he liked me too.

**From: Edward**

**Received At: 3:09 Am**

**I know ;) goodnight my beautiful Bella. Sweet dreams :)**

And again with the blushing! This boy had so much power over me and I didn't even care

**To: Edward**

**Sent at: 3:10 Am**

***Rolling my eyes* Goodnight Edward. See you in the morning :) Sweet dreams to you too :)**

And sweet dreams they were because that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**TADA! **

**Happy Holidays guys! :D**

**This was my little present to all of you who might be reading this! And Yes, this is my longest one-shot so far!:)**

**I AM considering adding another chapter, IF you guys like it. I really hope I get some good reviews, even bad ones are welcome. I just want reviews haha**

**SO tell me what you think! Tell me what you would want in another chapter if I do write one! Tell me what needs fixed or just tell me something! Anything really lol!**

**Ok so I'm done with this finally lol I worked for a long time on it:)**

**I really hope you all enjoyed it:)**

**XOXO and Happy Holidays!**

**~Kylee**


End file.
